


There are no faithful hot guys

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, First Meetings, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Texting, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mandy walks home alone and feels like somone is following. Luckily she runs into Ian, who has been stood up on a date. Ian gets her home safily, at the house he meets her brother Mickey, who wants to thank him for bringing his sister home safely.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	There are no faithful hot guys

Mandy knew she was being followed.  
At first, she could feel it.  
The presence of someone being directly behind her.

Then she turned her head quickly and saw a guy a few feet away.  
"It's alright, he's just on his way home too" she told herself.

But after three minutes he was still behind her, there was no doubt: he followed her.

She got her phone out, but the stupid thing was dead.  
She kept walking, she was a good ten minutes away from her house. She should've just taken the L, but around this time it was full of pervs and drunks and homeless guys.

She rounded a corner and suddenly almost ran into someone.  
"Oh, sorry" the other person said. Mandy looked up.  
It was a tall, handsome ginger. She couldn't really see his face in the dim streetlight, but he seemed familiar.

"Shit, there is a guy following me around for five minutes already, can you pretend to be my friend?" She panicked.

"Yeah, sure" he answered surprised and quickly hugged her when the other guy rounded the corner as well.  
He stared at the man, who looked at them, he seemed angry and upset. As if someone just took away his toy.

The boy didn't let go of Mandy until the creepy guy stomped his foot and walked off.

"Okay he is gone" the ginger whispered and let go of Mandy, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, thank you so much. With my luck I could've just ran into the next creep."

"No worries, I'm gay." He said quickly.  
"Oh, I'm Mandy."  
"Ian. So... you want me to walk you home? In case he comes back?"  
"Would you? That would be so nice" she smiled. Ian grinned And nodded.

They started walking to Mandy's house.  
They spent the time talking about various things like their families... And Mandy was right, Ian was familiar - they used to attend the same school And he was a Gallagher and lived just a few streets away.

"What were you doing out around this time anyways?" Mandy asked.  
"Was supposed to have a date. But he didn't come"  
"Asshole"  
"Yeah."

When they arrived at Mandy's house, a guy was sitting on the steps to the front porch.  
"Mandy?" He asked relieved and got up. He walked up to the girl and hugged her shortly "fucking hell, Mands. I was worried about you you're late and didn't answer your phone!"

"Sorry, Mick. Phone died down. But I'm alright." She pulled back from her brother "That's Ian, he protected me from a creepy douche bag."  
Mickey looked at the ginger.

"Thanks man"  
Ian just nodded.  
"Hey Ian, do you want to come inside for a drink?" Mandy asked and turned to Mickey "Ian got stood up on a date today. Guess we got the same taste in guys: idiots."

Ian bit his lip when Mandy pretty much outed him in front of Mickey. What if the guy was a homophobe and wanted to beat him up now?

But Mickey only looked at him, because of the darkness Ian couldn't make out the look on his face.

"Stood up on a date? Well if you want to get drunk and be mad at that guy, come in. Bought new Jägermeister today."

Ian couldn't help but smile and agree to come into the house.  
Fuck Trevor, anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later the two Milkovich kids and Ian sat on the couch and were pretty drunk.  
"So, Ian, that date, who was he?"  
"Some guy I knew from work, well we don't work together but I met him through work. He is nice and all that, but not coming to a date is just bullshit!"

Mickey agreed and took a shot.  
"How hot is he? Are you gonna give him another shot?" Mandy asked.  
"I don't know... there are hotter guys, way hotter guys, but I wouldn't start a relationship with them. You know that kind of guy? They're hot and all but you just know a relationship would never work out?"  
"Yeah, cause they fuck everything that moves."

"Wait, so you say, there are no faithful hot guys? Every hot guy is just bound to be a cheater?" Mickey asked.  
"Not everyone. But if they can have some, they get some. Easy as that. Finding the ones that don't cheat is tough" Ian explained, and Mandy nodded in agreement.

They kept talking and laughing for a few hours.  
"Alright, I really have to go to bed now, it was really nice meeting you Ian. Do you know how to get home alright?" Mandy announced.

"Just because you have to get your beauty sleep, doesn't mean he has to go, princess." Mickey grinned at his sister.

"If you don't mind, I have another drink and then I'm gone. So, I can pretend I had that date with Trevor, otherwise my brother's not gonna let me forget that for ages." Ian rolled his eyes.  
Mandy nodded and said good night to the boys before going off to her room.

"Fucking working people" Mickey chuckled "I get you another one" he pointed at the glass. A good two hours ago they changed from Jägermeister to something lighter.

"So, someone is so stupid to not show up to a date with you?" Mickey grinned smugly "Hard to believe."  
Ian chuckled.

"That idiot's gonna regret it. Doubt he has any better guy waiting for him."  
Ian smiled and bit his bottom lip.  
"Are you flirting with me?" He asked looking at his drink.

"What, would that be inappropriate?" Mickey chuckled "Or just not welcome?"  
"Neither" Ian grinned " But don't flirt with me out of pity."  
"Pity? I'm glad that guy stood you up. Because of that my sister got home safely and a hot guy is sitting in my living room. Great evening so far." Ian chuckled at Mickey's words "And if you drink some more maybe you find me attractive enough to bang me, who knows."

"I thought you're really attractive when I was sober as well" he whispered.  
"Oh really?" Mickey grinned "Attractive enough to let me suck you off?"

"You're blunt, I like that" he looked deeply into his blue eyes.  
"Oh yeah? Most guys see that differently, they want to be complimented and flirted with for hours."

"And then they don't come to dates." Ian smiled "I prefer guys that get straight to the point."  
Mickey chuckled "It's the only straight thing I do."  
They looked each other in the eyes, smiled, grinned, hesitated.

They just flirted with their eyes and their body language. Both excited about what might happen next.

It was a game on who could stand the looking and not acting longer and winner and looser would both get the price though.

Suddenly Mickey moved and kissed him fiercely. Ian held him by the hips and pulled him on top of him.  
Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, moving one hand up into his hair.

They were making out on the couch after knowing each other for only a few hours, it bothered neither of the two. Ian could taste the alcohol in Mickey's mouth, and he couldn't get enough of it.  
The ginger pulled Mickeys shirt up and let his hands wander over the pale skin, until he shoved his big hands into Mickey's pants. The older boy grinded their crotches together and started to unbutton Ian's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.

Ian kept massaging Mickey's ass cheeks, feeling the soft skin in his big palms, he wanted to get on that ass, bury his dick deep inside of him, maybe eat him out, if Mickey let him.  
The Milkovich opened Ian's pants quickly, shoving his hand in the ginger's briefs and pulling his semi hard cock out.

Mickey chuckled when Ian moaned into the kiss when Mickey started jerking him off, making him fully hard.  
"I want you Mick, fuck", Ian whispered when he pulled back from the kiss for a second and desperately looked into Mickey's lust filled eyes. The Milkovich grinned dirtily and got up from the ginger taking his hand and pulling him with him to his bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed Ian pulled Mickey back to him and pushed him up against the door, kissing him passionately. They pushed each other's pants and briefs down until their naked bodies were pressed together, Mickey rubbed himself eagerly on Ian.  
"Fuck, it feels like ages since I've been properly fucked, Ian, you better know how to put that dick to good use", Mickey panted and kissed down Ian's neck.

"You've got lube lying around here?"  
"Bedside table, first drawer"  
Ian pulled Mickey to the bed, sat down on the edge and pulled the Milkovich into his lap again. He kissed him and blindly reached for the bedside table.  
Mickey moaned, their dicks rubbed together, he kissed Ian's neck again and started sucking a deep hickey on the ginger's neck – he wanted to mark him up, if the guy who stood him up would see him tomorrow, he was supposed to burn with jealousy.

Ian finally had managed to find the lube and spread some on his fingers, while holding Mickey on top of him who explored his body with his lips as far as he could.  
He pulled the Milkovich closer, kissing his lips while leaching around him and bringing his fingers up to his hole.

He massaged his hole, teasing him a bit before finally pushing one finger into him.  
Mickey moaned and tugged on Ian's red hair.  
Ian thrusted his finger in and out of him, after a while he pushed a second one into him, earning another moan. Mickey reached down and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, jerking them off and rubbing them together.

The Ginger thrusted his fingers slow but deep into the Milkovich, until he hit that one spot that caused Mickey to throw his head back and moan loudly, Ian brought his lips to his exposed neck, sucking a hickey and littering his skin in soft kisses.

"Fuck, Ian, fuck me" Mickey panted, "I'm ready, just get on me!"  
Mickey reached over to the bedside table and took a condom, he freed from its wrapper quickly.  
Mickey rolled the condom on Ian's dick, took the lube and coated his length in it.

Ian pulled his fingers out and grabbed the Milkovich's hips, Mickey grasped Ian's cock and moved his hips up to sit on his dick. Ian and Mickey both moaned when Mickey sank down on him.  
The Milkovich's ass cheeks collided with Ian's thighs and they looked each other in the eyes, panting.  
"Fuck", Mickey grinned, "You're big"  
"You good?", he asked grinning, letting his hands run up and down his back.  
"Yeah, perfect", he panted and kissed Ian while starting to slide on his dick up and down.

Ian helped him to maintain a steady pace by holding his hips, Mickey started to bounce on his cock faster and Ian slammed his hips down on him.  
Suddenly the ginger grabbed Mickey's thigh and made him wrap his legs around his hips.  
Mickey gasped surprised when Ian stood up from the bed, he held him up and chuckled while keeping to fuck him standing in the middle of the room.

Mickey didn't even question what Ian was about to do, he just knew it felt really fucking good. He's never been fucked like this before, he held on to Ian's neck while the ginger slammed into him in a fast pace.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck", the words feel from Mickey's lips, Ian slowly walked over to the wall, leaning Mickey's back against it.

"I wanted to fuck you against the wall the minute I saw you", he whispered into Mickey's ear, who bit his bottom lip at his words, he tugged on Ian's hair had the other arm wrapped around Ian's neck.  
The Gallagher panted into Mickey's ear and held him against the wall while fucking him.

Mickey moaned loudly, he groaned, and his toes curled in, he had his hand in Ian's red hair, tugging on his hair strands and the other hand scratched lightly over his skin.  
Low curse words and encouragements fell from his lips and Ian never wanted to stop hearing Mickey's lust filled voice.

Mickey's own erection was rather neglected, since Mickey was obsessed with pulling Ian's hair and Ian had to hold him up, but he eventually managed to reach down and jerk himself off in the same pace Ian fucked into him.

"Fuck, I'm coming", Mickey panted after a few minutes.  
Ian kissed him again, moved him away from the wall and walked over to the bed again, where he lowered the Milkovich on.  
Mickey grabbed the sheets with his hand he didn't use to jerk his cock.  
The ginger stood in front of the bed and fucked into him, holding his legs up, leaving kisses on them.

Mickey didn't like this position as much as being pushed up against the wall, but Ian slammed into him in an angel that made him hit his prostate over and over again, so he couldn't care less.  
With a loud, long moan, Mickey came, shooting cum over his stomach and his hand.

The Milkovich panted completely satisfied and looked up at Ian, who had watched him cum, he licked over his bottom lip and lowered himself on Mickey again, kissing his lips shortly.  
The Ginger took his wrist and seductively started to suck the cum from Mickey's fingers, leading to Mickey grab his face and kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around his hips again while Ian fucked into him until he came too, moaning against his lips.

He lay on top of the Milkovich for a short while, Mickey didn't mind, he enjoyed Ian's warm body on him.  
Eventually Ian pecked his neck and his lips and got up, pulling himself out of Mickey and throwing the condom into a nearby standing trashcan. Mickey used the tissues next to the bed to clean himself up.  
The Ginger sat next to him on the bed, marvelling at his pale body.

"You mind if I sleep here tonight? I don't want to walk the way home now", he mumbled. He didn't live so far away, he just wanted to stay with Mickey, but he wasn't sure if he should say that.  
"Sure", Mickey whispered, "If I get another kiss"

Ian kissed him again and pushed him down on the bed gently.  
They crawled under Mickey's blanket and Mickey wasn't sure if he should cuddle up to Ian, so they just lay there, facing each other, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours without saying anything.

When they fell asleep slowly, their bodies found their ways to each other on their own, having Ian waking up to a sleeping Mickey in his arms the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey woke up alone in his bed.  
He looked around, the ginger was nowhere to be seen and his clothes were gone as well.  
He couldn't help but be disappointed. He liked Ian and he had imagined, they had some kind of connection.  
He turned to his side and sighed deeply.

Suddenly he noticed a little paper on his bedside table labled with " **MICKEY** "  
He took the paper and read the back.

**Sorry I just left**  
**But I had to leave early for work and didn't want to wake you, you look cute when you sleep**  
**I'm not sure if that was just a one time thing for you last night**  
**But I want to take you on a date tonight**  
**Call me**  
**-Ian**

Mickey grinned when he saw the number scribbled under the message.  
He quickly took his phone out.

 **Mickey** : it's not the nice way to leave a guy alone in bed you know that?

 **Ian** : Mickey?

 **Mickey** : yeah, how many more guys did you fuck during the week that you aren't sure it's me?

 **Ian** : I make it up to you that I had to leave you this morning- promise

 **Mickey** : uhhh sounds like I'm getting that dick again soon 

**Ian** : I thought more about taking you on a date

Mickey had never been on a date before. He had never have a boyfriend either. But he wasn't sure what Ian wanted with him...

 **Mickey** : you don't need to take me on a date so I suck you off 🙄

 **Ian** : it's not that 😅 even though I will remind you on that offer later! But I want to get to know you better... I like you

Mickey bit his lip but couldn't help the grin on his face.

 **Mickey** : good. I like you too... was disappointed when I didn't find you in my bed this morning

 **Ian** : next time I wake you up before I leave, promise

 **Mickey** : you better, my morning blowjobs are amazing

 **Ian** : stop writing stuff like that... I'm at work Mick

 **Mickey** : why? Am I turning you on? How unfortunate... I'm thinking about last night right now... good thing I'm on my way to a long hot shower and not to work right?

 **Ian** : Mick stop 😳

 **Mickey** : You were so hot last night how you held me up with your strong arms and banged me against the wall... your big dick felt so good in my tight ass

Mickey was still naked from last night and started to rub his dick.  
In his head he heard Ian's moans and pants from last night.

 **Ian** : You're such a tease...

 **Mickey** : You have no idea

 **Ian** : I like it

Mickey chuckled.

 **Mickey** : So what about that date - where am I supposed to be when?

 **Ian** : I could pick you up from your house tonight?

 **Mickey** : when?

 **Ian** : I get off around five I could be at yours around six or seven?

 **Mickey** : too long. I can pick you up from work

 **Ian** : am I not allowed to take a shower before I take a sexy guy on a date?

 **Mickey** : We can shower together if you want ... I'm already hard at the thought of seeing you, I want to meet you as soon as possible

 **Ian** : I swear I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk anymore tonight. I need to work now, you'll be here at five?

 **Mickey** : will be there

Mickey grinned at the messages, especially at Ian's last one and kept jerking himself off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian changed out of his uniform. Mickey would be here any second now.

He quickly checked his hair in the mirror and walked out of the locker room.  
But there waited not Mickey but Trevor.

"Trevor? What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to apologize... I'm sorry I wasn't at the date last night, I totally forgot about it. Can I get another chance?"

Ian had no interest in Trevor any more. And he especially had no interest in going on a date with him, not when he could have Mickey instead.

"No, Trev, sorry. But I tried to get that date for months and you didn't show. Now it's too late", he said and spotted Mickey entering the room.

He walked past Trevor, up to Mickey.  
"Hey"  
"Hey, are you flirting with the next one already?" Mickey grinned and ran his finger from the hickey on his neck to his shirt.  
"No, that's just Trevor."  
"Ah, the guy who stood you up last night?"  
Ian nodded.

Mickey looked at Trevor who watched them and then grinned at Ian, he quickly pulled him down to him and kissed him.

Ian chuckled into the kiss, knowing exactly what Mickey did there.  
He kissed him back, one hand on his cheek the other one around Mickey's waist, pulling him closer.

"Hey, Gallagher! No fucking in the station, this is no chick flick drama tv show" one of his co-workers called.

Mickey pulled back and licked his lips.  
Ian grinned and took Mickeys hand in his to leave the station.

Outside Mickey started laughing and Ian chuckled.  
"Really, you tried to get that guy into bed?"  
Ian nodded, "Well, I didn't know you then."

"He looks like a pansy.", Mickey.  
"And I need a real man, huh? With tattoos and a record."  
Mickey grinned and looked at his tattooed knuckles "I've got a record as long as your dick" he grinned.  
"Hmm, you're turning me on", Ian mumbled.

Mickey grinned and pecked his lips.  
"We shouldn't make out in the open street, I usually wouldn't even have done it in the station."  
"You just wanted to make a scene." Ian chuckled.  
"I wanted to kiss you" Mickey shrugged "And I didn't like how that guy looked at you." In that moment Trevor stepped out of the door and saw them "Isn't Trevor the name of that toad from the Loser in Harry Potter?"

Ian chuckled, while Trevor just looked at them weirdly.  
"So that's your boyfriend huh?"  
"You jealous? Well you shouldn't have stood him up. You know what they say; the early bird gets the worm" he grinned and held his hands in front of Trevor's face, around 9 inches apart.  
Trevor bit his lip and turned around to walk away.

"So, let me get this straight, you flirted with him and he turned you down. He doesn't look like there's a line of guys waiting for him. Especially none that are hotter than you." He grinned at him.

"Let's stop talking about Trevor" Ian chuckled "I'm just interested in you right now. How about we grab some dinner?"  
Mickey nodded.  
"Sounds good. And then we get back to my offer on a shower and a blowjob"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck, Ian, right there" Mickey moaned. He was on his hands and knees and held tightly on to the pillows on the bed while Ian kneeled behind him, thrusting into him hard.

They had grabbed some dinner and laughed and talked a lot during their date, both happy that whatever connection they seemed to have the evening before was still there.

After that they had planned to go to the movies but on their way, they were already too distracted by each other's bodies. Ian had been this close to just take Mickey in an alleyway and Mickey would have let him.  
So, they had cancelled the movie and went back to the house where Ian had pounded him into the sofa.  
Afterwards they had finally gotten to the joined shower what included lots of wet kisses and hickeys and exploring each other's bodies, like teenagers who discover sex for the first time.

Now Ian took Mickey from behind in their third round so far since they stepped out of the shower.

Mickey wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked himself off while Ian slammed his dick into his ass over and over again.  
Mickey was a moaning mess and Ian loved to hear all of his noises from the panting over the low grunts to the loud moans.  
Ian had never thought his name was really moanable, but Mickey managed to make his name sound like the hottest thing on earth.

"Fuck I'm coming" Ian groaned.  
"Don't you dare, I'm close, keep going!"  
Ian chuckled at the bottoms demanding tone and kept thrusting into him fast and hard, how Mickey liked it.

He just needed to make it to not come before Mickey, of course he could keep fucking him using his cum as lube, but he preferred coming after his bottoms, probably a pride thing, and he knew that it would throw Mickey off his rhythm.

So, Ian tried to keep hitting the man's prostate over and over again, driving him crazy.  
Mickey about screamed through the whole house, Ian wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours heard them. But he didn't give a fuck, he liked that Mickey was a loud bottom, it turned him on.

"Oh, Ian", Mickey threw his head back and came over his hand and the sheets.  
Ian came at Mickeys soft moans he let out while coming down from his high.

Ian sat back on his heals and threw the condom in the trash. He chuckled and spanked Mickey's ass.  
The Milkovich chuckled and turned around to lie on his back, he grinned up at Ian.

"Fuck that was good", Mickey grinned, Ian licked his lips and leaned down, lying down on top of him.  
The ginger kissed his neck.  
"What, you can't possibly make another round", Mickey chuckled.  
"In about an hour, for sure."  
"Oh god, you're gonna be the death of me.", Mickey grinned, and Ian kissed him gently, laughing against his lips.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, and Ian and Mickey flinched hardly.  
They stared at the door, there stood an annoyed looking Mandy.  
"Mandy, what the fuck?", Mickey exclaimed and tried to cover Ian's naked ass with a pillow.

"Hi Ian, nice to see you again. I just wanted to ask you, if you could keep it down, for fuck's sake!"  
"I'm just thanking him for bringing you home safely", Mickey grinned and ran his hand through Ian's hair.  
"Thank him quietly!", Mandy growled, "Ian, be reasonable, please, tell your boyfriend to shut up."  
Ian just chuckled and kissed his cheek and neck.  
"Mandy, get out, now!", Mickey threw the pillow he used to cover Ian's body at his sister, who just squealed and left the room.

Ian and Mickey both laughed at the Milkovich sister.  
"Hey, I just asked myself... Trevor called you my boyfriend... so did Mandy...", Ian trailed off.  
"I noticed", Mickey chuckled.  
"So... are you my boyfriend?"

Mickey grinned up at him.  
"I don't know... you said there are no faithful hot guys."  
"I'm not that kind of hot guy"  
"You are a really fucking hot guy", Mickey chuckled, "But I'm not doing cheaters, just so you know."  
"I'm not cheating", he mumbled, kissing a trail from his neck to his lips, "Would never. Also, what better option than you would there be?"  
Ian grinned down at him and kissed him again.

"You sure you can't go another round", the ginger asked, and Mickey just groaned.  
"No, freckles, afraid not. Let me fucking sleep, you wore me out"  
Ian grinned and rolled next to him on the bed.  
He smiled at Mickey and cuddled up to him, after he pulled the blanket over them.  
"Do you have to be at work so damn early again tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, have to get up around five"  
Mickey groaned at the time.  
"Don't go without telling me again", Mickey mumbled, "I don't like that."  
"I'm not leaving my boyfriend without telling him", he kissed his neck.


End file.
